


Love on Tour

by NykoKaamos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Elf Louis Tomlinson, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Popstar Harry Styles, Public Sex, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot, Singer Harry Styles, Sweet, Weird Plot Shit, kind of?
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: Louis 是会隐身的精灵，他有个流行歌手男友。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	Love on Tour

**Author's Note:**

> 无厘头喜剧速成短打（  
> 互攻。有个较具体的描写是HT的（

他们在网上相识。Harry 亲自给助理提供的邮箱账号传去邮件，简单陈述他是谁，他希望 Louis 能出演他的下一支 MV。不是要 Louis 在里面出演热辣的拥有日光亲吻肤色的人类角色，而是一条鱼。本可以后期 CG 弄一弄就好、基本没有难度的一条鱼。他分明是动了私心，以邀请出演 MV 为由获得目睹精灵真容的机会。  
一个都市传说。流传着这样的传言，世界上存在着这一位会变身的精灵，他（网络流传是男性）可以变成任意形态，变成任何一个人，一种动物，一样物件，听说还可以放大或缩小，乃至隐身。精灵也是需要钱来吃饭的，他偶尔跑出来接活，似乎全凭心情和兴趣，因为据传说有人开价十万镑请精灵共度午餐却是一场空，有人只是花了一份早餐的钱就请到精灵化身为他刚离世的宠物狗陪他一夜。不到最后时刻，你并不知道自己的要求是否被精灵拒绝。你只能往他的邮箱 louis@louisthefabulous.me 写一封邮件，然后，静待佳音，等待，等待。哦对，精灵叫 Louis。  
Louis 没有回复 Harry 的邀约邮件。开拍前的最后五分钟，Harry 还在等，他听到身后有工作人员在低声猜测精灵应该不会来了还是用 CG 吧，隐约觉得 Louis 是真的不会来了。然后，他看到，白光一闪，有点像他在 MV 里咧嘴笑后的耀眼白光，披在 Harry 肩背上的羊毛毯突然变成了……温暖的两只手臂。  
“Hello, love.”  
Louis 替代那张毛毯挂在 Harry 的背上。

他饰演那只鱼，分文不收。精灵耸耸肩，说他只是觉得这很有趣。夜晚他俩坐在再无他人的房间里，Harry 邀 Louis 来的。他挠着头，说，“我们一起喝喝茶吧。”至于品茶是怎么发展到 Louis 坐在他大腿上的——  
“呃，Louis，很感谢你愿意出演。”Harry那出汗的手掌摩擦着大腿，“我很好奇你为什么会愿意。”  
“喔，我听过你的歌。”  
“你最喜欢的是？”  
Harry 挑挑眉毛，注视 Louis 的神情变化。然后他知道精灵才没听过他的歌。  
“好吧。”  
他看 Louis 放下茶，翘起的腿放下，站起身，从单人沙发走到 Harry 所坐的长沙发边。  
Louis 坐下，在 Harry 身边，说：“我看了你的上一支 MV，我觉得你很辣。是我喜欢的那一种。”  
外套的袖口划过 Harry 的长裤中缝。精灵伸出藏在宽长袖口下的手指，摩擦 Harry 大腿的温度。

总之，Louis 成为了那只鱼。他们一见钟情。事情发展得突然且迅猛，他们遇见的第一天 Louis 就在沙发上骑了 Harry，第一个星期 Louis 就深夜隐身溜进 Harry 家，第一个月就悄悄同居。Harry 捏着 Louis 的发尾，说他必定是受了精灵施下的蛊惑魔法，你真是处处给我惊喜。  
他看 Louis 笑了笑，说：“我还没给你真正的惊喜，亲爱的。”  
“Well，那就展示给我吧。”

后来 Harry有点后悔要 Louis 展示给他，真正的惊喜。不，他当然……也很享受。会议室里，电台的视频连线中，餐厅的餐桌下，等等等等，Louis 所说的惊喜是，隐身。他妈的隐身。他隐身以后跨坐在 Harry 身上，在 Harry 仍在开会或工作时；他隐身，脱光衣服躺在 Harry 的腿上，在他正忙着和电台主持人视频时，Harry 看不到，但他能感觉到 Louis 裸露的皮肤；还有，他隐身，在 Harry 和友人聚餐时，他隐在桌下给 Harry 口交，偶尔 Louis 探出桌布露出他的脸蛋，那刻他让自己现身了。Harry 也没懂他们精灵的隐身机制是怎样的。想什么时候隐身就隐身，什么时候现身就现身吧，大概。似乎不是喝什么有时间限制的魔法水，时间一过才能变回原形。  
探出头的那瞬，Louis 的嘴含着他的性器顶端。他用力吸吮，面颊两边收缩变形，接着“啵”地一声嘴唇放过 Harry 的阴茎。  
跟着那一声 Harry 的呻吟逃窜出口。没躲过桌边其他友人的耳朵，哎呀。

他们必须要好好讨论这个。Harry 喜欢性，这不意外，所有人都了解，但他不是这方面的狂魔。他当然没有成瘾。现在是凌晨三点，他们的第四番，他们当然没有成瘾。  
他将 Louis 摁在落地窗边，从臀缝间挺入。我们得谈谈这个，Lou。Harry 顶进去一下。关于你那……Louis 的肉壁绞紧了他，迫使 Harry 中断话语深吸一口气。他接着说。你那要命的隐身魔法。等 Louis 放松了点，Harry 带着性器缓缓向外抽，硕大的顶端擦得 Louis 颤抖着发痒。我很喜欢它，很喜欢你那样，但至少让我在朋友面前不要出糗吧。说完 Harry 顶入 Louis 的最深处。  
事后他们约定好了，精灵不能再乱用隐身魔法，Harry 说你再乱来那我真的会考虑一个月不上床。Louis 翻翻白眼说反正吃亏的是你。他屈服了，搂过 Louis 说当他没说。他现在要赶去场馆了，今晚见，今晚的演唱会你会来的吧，Lou？  
Louis 说，他考虑。听上去只是对 Harry 刚才那句“一个月不上床”的玩笑式回应。

但是到了晚上 Harry 真的没看到 Louis。  
他有些失落，不过仍然保持着绝佳的职业素养，挂着微笑开始唱没有收录进唱片里的歌。事后的清晨完成，Louis 早起去上班了——他是有正经工作的精灵——卧房里还有他烟雾的味道，Harry 懒散地在临近午间醒来，空虚和欲望共同袭击他的头脑，自行完成的高潮以后他写下了这一首。有点相思，有点蜜桃味，他现在在万人面前唱着唱着，想着万人里没他最想要的那一个，有点沮丧。  
近乎恍惚的状态中，Harry 的声音和身体放得懒洋洋。他的双唇近乎吻着话筒，包裹着它，像含食着 Louis 的阴茎。噢这不能让 Louis 看到。他会嫉妒。  
“这真让我嫉妒，Harry。”耳边飘过 Louis 的声音。  
绝对是走神太深。Harry 想。甚至出现了幻听。  
他晃晃脑袋，睁大眼睛，试图找回清醒，就在那时一声“啪”响在他的臀部上。被音乐声盖过，不会有人知道。随着落在臀部上的掌掴带来的疼痛刺激，Harry 下意识仰起臀部，身体向前倾，现在他的裤裆紧贴在话筒杆边。  
“我想我现在不太高兴了。”又是 Louis 的声音。  
这顽皮的精灵现在绝对正在他的身边，在万人眼前的舞台上，隐身着，玩弄他的臀部——Harry 只知道此时自己的身体违背理智地渴望 Louis 的安抚，它保持着向后、向上抬起的姿态——还有他的腿间。现在 Harry 感觉到 Louis 手掌的热量覆盖在他的裤裆上。  
“Lou，我——”间奏中，Harry 微微偏过头，小声说，他不确定这句话有没有被话筒收音。  
他的话被 Louis 的行动掐断。Louis 隐形的手指拉开裤腰，从细小的间隙中探入，现在抚摸着 Harry 入口的褶皱。  
“你只要求我别让你在朋友面前出糗，可没说过我不能让你在粉丝面前射出来。  
“谁都不会想到 Harry Styles 的设计师定制外衣里是一片凌乱。  
“现在，为我射出来，在所有人面前，宝贝。”

有天清晨刷牙时他逛到一个帖子。  
“救命你们注意到 Harry 这次巡演真的很色吗asjhjdgklglflsld”  
Louis 点开附上的那个视频。它将 Harry 几十场巡演中的……肮脏瞬间——至少粉丝们是这么觉得的——剪辑到了一块，配上 Beyoncé 的《Partition》。他边举着牙刷，边看着他的男友，是如何在不同时间和不同舞台被隐形的他操的。这宛如在看自己的性爱录像。当然，就是。只有 Louis 和 Harry 两人才知道这确实是性爱录像。  
在新一轮勃起前 Louis 迅速关掉视频，吐出嘴中的泡沫。  
他好奇心不死地再翻了翻评论：  
“Harry 看起来像被操得很好。我很开心。”  
“说真的有什么东西在他屁股里吧不然绝对不会这样”  
“他 当 时 真 的 在 被 操 。 我 打 赌 。”  
“嘿我听说 Louis 会隐身你们说——”  
还没看完那行评论，身后一阵风，Harry 走进了浴室，打断 Louis，问：“Lou 你一大早在脸红什么？”  
Louis 将手机传给 Harry，“你的粉丝很聪明，知道你在舞台上被我操得很好。”  
他听到 Harry 叫了声“嘿！”，然后小声嘀咕“你们真讨厌”，接着又响起了 Beyoncé。Harry 打开了那个视频。  
一秒也没快进，Harry 欣赏完自己的舞台瞬间集合。  
然后他将手机扣在洗手台上，从 Louis 身后搂过恼人的精灵。  
“我又有点硬了。”Harry 笑着说。  
“因为看你自己看硬了？上帝，你真是不可思议。”Louis 低头准备漱口。  
“哦？说得像某人没反应似的。厚脸皮。”  
他的手绕过 Louis 的身侧，朝 Louis 运动裤的中央伸去。  
“你真是混蛋。”Louis 吐出口中带泡沫的水，臀部向后顶，撞上 Harry 的勃起，“不知怎么我现在想洗个澡了。要一起么？好好利用这段时间，love。”

**Author's Note:**

> 原本的恶趣味是精灵变小了然后整个人进去……（（  
> GO TO HORNY JAIL!!!


End file.
